


What If?

by Peter164



Series: Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Luke was crushing hard on his sister's college boyfriend? What if his only real friends were the oddest gay couple in existence? What if the only family he'd ever known had just died? What if? </p><p>Being raised by Ben Kenobi since his aunt and uncle died, Luke and Leia must survive the worst form of torture known to man, High School. He's falling in love with the leather wearing, muscle car driving, scoundrel of a man that is Han Solo. His best friends are a tiny, blue-haired, sass machine and the almost literal golden boy of the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Are You

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I thought this would be so much fun, but it's all I can think about when I watch Star Wars so, I'm writing it. Because I can.

Luke smashed the button on his alarm clock, desperately wanting to sleep longer. He knew he still needed to get up and go to school. R2 would be wondering where he was and he would probably leave school to see how he was. He wouldn't be the first time. The weird thing about R2 though, other than his ridiculous hair and size (or lack thereof), was that his name was actually Arthur. His explanation was that, Arthur was his dad's name. He was the second Arthur in the family so he called himself ArII. Eventually it morphed into R2.

He crawled out of bed and got himself dressed. Leia was already downstairs eating breakfast. Han sat leaned up against the counter top. It looked like he'd spent the night. He was shirtless, and in his pajamas sipped on a cup of coffee. 

"Where's Ben?" He sat at the table. He tried not to stare at the glorious chest in front of him. 

"He had to leave last night. Apparently he had a friend who needed help. He probably just stayed." She shrugged, "And don't worry Han slept on the couch."

"Hey." He smiled at Luke, who returned with an awkward half-smile and a small nod. 

"Hi." He squeaked. Leia excused herself to do her hair and makeup. 

"I wonder why she keeps it so long. She's always complaining about it." He shrugged and sat next to the younger boy, "And just so you know, you can stop trying to hide the fact that your flustered."

"I'm not flustered." He shook his head.

"Last time someone said something like that to me, I made out with them." He leaned back in his chair, "You're shaking all over and you're blushing harder than I knew was possible. Honey, you're flustered. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it's because I'm only wearing pajama bottoms."

"You're so cocky." He tried to play it off. 

"I can work with cocky." Han shrugged, "And here comes shortstop." 

Sure enough, R2 came rolling in with 3PO following behind. He looked him up and down and immediately told him to go put a shirt on because he "looked like a sweaty piece of shit and he couldn't bear to look at it." 

"Surprised you aren't as bothered as Luke is." Han laughed, "Seeing as you're actually gay and everything."

"If I liked muscle do you really think I would be dating this noodle of a man?" He raised an eyebrow, "Now go put some goddam clothes on."

"That was a bit mean don't you think?" 3PO asked.

"Did I say anything incorrect?" He sat at the table with Luke. 

"Well, no-"

"Then don't get so fucking offended all the time." He ate a piece of bacon off of Luke's plate, "Now sit down. There's no point in standing for so long."

3PO quickly sat next to him. Han came back downstairs, this time with a shirt on. 

"Happy now, fairy?" He asked. 

"Yes I am. And I prefer flower pixie if you don't mind." He said sarcastically, "Now, will you hurry up and eat? I have a test in history that I don't want to be late for."

Despite his big personality, R2 was short enough that he could swing his legs in his chair like a toddler. At five foot nothing on a good day he tended to get picked on by a lot of people. It used to bother him, then he started to just swagger in and flip off whoever commented on his small stature. 

"It really is cute actually." 3PO had told him before they started dating. About two weeks later Luke could recall going over to R2's house to study with him and finding him in his room making out with the blond. And that was how he found out R2 was gay. It had been a year since then, now he just walks in on gentle hugs with the smaller's face buried in his boyfriend's stomach. Sometimes they're curled up together. They rarely kiss anymore other than a light peck hello and goodbye. 

"What language are you working on over there?" R2 scratched the back of his head. He carefully rested his head on his shoulder so he could see whatever 3PO was doing. 

"Russian." He answered. 

"Why are you learning another one? How many do you know already?" He complained. 

"Not including English, I know Spanish, French, Italian, German, and now Russian." He smiled down lovingly. 

"Damn. Did you just start?"

"Yes. But I know quite a bit considering." He said, "Like I can tell you ya tebya lyublyu."

"I have no idea what that means." He shrugged, "Don't Russians write weird? Like with a backwards 3 and stuff?"

"It looks very odd when you're used to English." He explained. Luke was just observing, he wanted to know if this was going to turn out like Hazel and Gus or like Steve and Tony in the first Avengers movie. There was never an in between. 

"You should show me."

"Alright." 3PO blushed a little and grabbed a napkin and a pen from his backpack. He scribbled out a string of symbols **Я тебя люблю**. He explained what each one meant and how to say it. R2 stumbled over the new words, the only language he was good at was what he called adult French. Which was just swearing.

"You still haven't told me what I'm saying yet." He pointed out. 3PO bent over and whispered in his ear. 

"You're such a fucking idiot." He rolled his eyes, but still smiled. 

"That's always the first thing I learn. But I can say it in more languages." He said, "There's Te amo, ti amo, Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich, jeg elsker dig, ik hou van je, kocham Cię."

"Fuck." R2 exclaimed, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, "As cute as that is we need to go. Like five minutes ago. Luke go grab your stuff."

~*~

Luckily they weren't late. And R2 managed to take his test just fine. Although Mr. Jinn was a bit upset that he came bursting into class later than everyone else. Leia was already there by the time the rest of her group was. She explained that Han had given her a ride. No one questioned why her boyfriend was so very obviously a student at the community college. She had skipped a grade, so she was a senior when Luke was still a junior. 

In math, Binks got the class extra homework for being an idiot. No one actually liked Binks. He'd gotten everyone essays and worksheets and loads of new homework questions because he asked stupid questions and would constantly sass off Windu. Luke would sit on his laptop typing up papers about the fibonacci sequence and mutter under his breath about how he was going to strangle his awkward peer. 

~*~

Leia informed Luke that she was staying after school to help with a connections club activity, but Han was giving him a ride home today. 

"Hey kid." He smiled when Luke walked outside, "Car's over here. I was thinking we could have a day out together. We don't spend nearly enough quality time with each other. That cool?"

"Oh, uhm sure. But I have a lot of extra work to do for math." He pointed out. 

"You have Windu right? Did a student get pissy?" He asked. Luke nodded, "Figures. Don't worry, trig is pretty easy actually. I can help you with it. We can even work on it while we're out."

"Is that a good idea?" Luke was startled when Han put his arm around his shoulders. 

"If you're concerned then we can wait until we get home." He smirked at him, "But until then, it's all going to be about getting to know each other."

"Do you have a plan at all, or just go for it?" Luke asked. 

"I never have a plan." Han admitted, "Honestly I didn't even know what I was going to college for until recently. But, we should probably get some food."

"Okay. Anywhere specific?" He fought the urge to put his head on Han's shoulder.

"Something quick. I'll let you pick." They had reached the car and Han climbed inside. His phone buzzed in his pocket, "It's my brother. He probably wants me to come home and call someone for him."

"Can't he call them himself?" He asked. He really didn't want someone getting in the way of their special day together. 

"Nope." He typed out a response to the text, "He was born with torn vocal cords. He can grunt, but that's about all. He can hear just fine though."

"So how do you know what he's saying?" 

"Sign language." He shrugged. 

"You know sign language?" Luke asked. He always loved watching people rapidly move their hands around when they signed, it was like dancing. 

"Almost better than I do English." He put his phone back away and started up the car. They rode together in silence after Luke decided where to get food. Just a little local fast food place. They ordered and picked a booth to sit at. Luke figured they would sit across from each other, but Han pulled him in next to him. He smiled awkwardly as the older draped his arm over the back of the bench. It felt oddly like a date, but he had a girlfriend. Han wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend with her brother. He wasn't that trashy. 

"So, why the sudden urge to spend time together?" Luke questioned while they waited for their food. 

"Caught me." Han smirked, "I'll admit I had ulterior motives for taking you out. I actually wanted to discuss something with you."

"And would that have anything to do with why you're so affectionate towards me?" Luke could feel a blush creeping up his face. 

"You are crushing on me hard." He smiled and tapped on his nose, turning Luke's already pink face turn red, "Now don't try denying it. Your notebook you were carrying around is proof enough."

Luke was screaming on the inside. He really had hoped Han hadn't seen the doodles he made all over his math notebook. 

"Honestly, kid. You're like a 12 year old girl." He chuckled a little. They called up Han's name to get their food. He sat back down with Luke and ran his fingers through his hair. "The problem is that I'm taken, by your sister. I'm not just going to abandon her. Being cheated on doesn't feel very nice, I should know."

"You've been cheated on?" Luke didn't like the idea of someone hurting Han. 

"Twice." He answered, "Then they hooked up with each other and wanted to have a threesome with me. I said no obviously."

"Were they lesbians?" Luke questioned. The whole story was getting weirder and weirder. 

"No, one of them was a guy." Han corrected, "And yes I like guys too."

"Does Leia know?" He didn't want his only family left to get hurt. 

"Yeah." He shrugged, "Didn't she tell you how we met?" 

"No."

"Oh well. You should ask her, it's a funny story actually. Another time though." He shrugged it off. 

"Okay then." Luke sat awkwardly with Han's arm behind him.

"Next order of business," He shifted his weight and started eating, "Are you gay or bi or pan or whatever?" 

"Gay." Luke answered immediately, "But I haven't told anyone yet."

"Tell Leia. And just between us, she's already suspecting something." He moved in closer and whispered. 

"Really? Am I that obvious?" He pouted. 

"No. Don't worry. She's just your twin. Just don't become Tyler Oakley and you'll be fine." Han laughed, "She still needs to hear it from you though."

"I will, soon. Just not now." Luke promised, "This is a little bit off topic, but I never asked how old you are."

"I turned 21 two weeks ago." He said, "What about you? I forget how young you guys are."

"I'll be 17 in almost exactly two months." He answered. 

"Damn, four years difference." He shrugged, "I'm dating a baby."

Luke laughed at him. They continued their meal making small conversation with each other. They talked about Han's older brother, how school was going, what they liked or disliked. It was fun, Luke had fun with Han. A couple times he felt like tilting his head up just a little and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He never did though.

When they finished eating, Han had to stop by his shared apartment to see his brother. He said he got nervous when he was alone for a long time. Han kept muttering to himself about it, but he still went over to find out what was up. 

"I'm really sorry. I was sure he would be okay by himself for the rest of the day." He apologized for the umpteenth time, "You're sure you don't mind just stopping by."

"I promise it's okay. I'd actually really like to meet him." Luke smiled up at the much taller man sitting next to him. Luke, while not as tiny as R2, was still shorter than average and Han was easily over six feet.

"Really? I hate that I have to end it so soon." Han bit his lip, "Maybe he'll let us watch a movie or something all together."

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." He said, "By the way, are you the tallest in your family?" 

"Not by a long shot, kid." He laughed, "I'm kind of the odd duck out. You know, considering the circumstances."

"What do you mean?" 

"Did Leia not tell you?" He asked. Luke shook his head, "Looks like you're in for a surprise then."

And a surprise is what he got. When Luke followed Han in the front door, a wall of hair and muscle plowed into Han. The six and a half foot tall man picked Han right off the ground when he walked in. When Luke finally saw his face, his jaw almost dropped. They both were tall and male, that's were similarities ended. 

"Luke, this is my brother, Chewie." He introduced them. His skin was the same shade of brown as cinnamon, and his black hair was probably long enough to fall well passed his shoulders, but was now tied up in a bun. A full beard covered his face. 

"Hi Chewie." Luke waved. The beast of a man smiled and waved back, "So, if you don't mind my asking, how is he your brother exactly?"

"I'm adopted." Han answered. Chewie quickly rubbed the heels of his hands together and rubbed a circle on his chest, "Sure. Can we let Luke pick?" He nodded.

"What is he wanting?" Luke knew he said please, the was about it.

"He wants to watch a movie." Han said, "You can pick one if you want. I don't really want to pay for anything but we have a few online and a couple of DVDs. Nothing impressive."

"I'm really okay with whatever you want. I'm not picky." Luke shrugged. He felt a little awkward not knowing what one entire person involved was even saying. Chewie flashed some more signs at Han, who groaned, "What's the matter?" 

"He wants to watch Rise of the Planet of the Apes again. We've watched it 6 six times in the last month." He turned back to Chewie, who flashed some more motioned, "Me? Oh, you care about my opinions now? I don't have to beg this time?" 

Chewie made an odd growling, humming kind of sound, "Shut up, queen." 

The giant huffed through his nose. Eventually they all agreed to watch Captain America, which Luke hadn't seen yet. He fell in love Steve almost instantaneously, Bucky even more so. The train nearly made him cry, and when Peggy kissed him he couldn't help but look over to Han and his pouty bottom lip. He had a scar on the left side of his chin. How did he get that, Luke wondered. 

Chewie noticed his sneaking gaze. When the movie ended he pulled him over to the side. He put a finger to his lips. No one could mistake the sign for quiet. He brought them into a small bedroom and picked up a little whiteboard and pen. 

_You like him don't you_

He scribbled and showed Luke. He nodded.

"But he's dating my sister." He explained. 

_We're good friends. She wants to break it off._

"Really?" He refused to get his hopes up. 

_She hasn't because she knows he would stop coming around. She knows you enjoy his company at the least."_

_"You're sure?" Luke bit his lip, Chewie nodded. They walked out of the room together and sat back down on the couch. Apparently Han hadn't noticed their absence._

"Hey, Kid." He moved over to sit next to Luke, "We should start working on math homework before I have to take you home."

"I can do it at home. It's my work to do." He didn't want to bother them anymore.

"Nonsense. If I get you hot and bothered I promise I'll help you out. And frankly, I like your company." He managed to convince Luke to squish in next to him. Thighs pressed against each other, the smaller one resting his chin on the other's shoulder while he scribbled down notes to help Luke.


	2. Do or Do Not

Luke had given Han his phone number when he went over to his apartment last week. They ended up texting each other a lot. Every day he would ask if he'd come out to Leia yet. Every day he gave the same answer, not yet. 

But today Han had come back over to visit his girlfriend. He had casually dropped the hint that Luke had something to tell her. He'd almost slapped him. 

"Listen, kid. If you don't do it now, it's never getting done." He had pulled him over to the side. 

"But what if I'm nor ready to tell her yet?" Luke asked. 

"Are you cool with being gay? Don't lie." He questioned. Luke nodded his head. He really was down with the program. He couldn't actually care less about his sexuality. The problem was having his friends and family have the same attitude. 

"I don't care actually." He admitted, "I'm still just me, it doesn't matter who I like."

"Then you're ready to kick down the closet door, guns blazing like the badass I know you are." Han grinned, "All it takes is that first step."

"I don't know."

"Shut up." He told him, "If you don't hurry up I swear to the heavens above I will put you in drag and make you dance to Lady Gaga."

Luke took a deep breath and walked back out to his sister. Han followed and kissed Leia's cheek as he passed by. They all sat down at the table for dinner, consisting of whatever they could find in the fridge. 

"I have a confession to make." Luke blurted out. That got their attention. Han smirked at him and Leia just stared, "I'm gay."

"Oh, thank God." Leia sighed, "I was starting to worry. I made a bet with Talia on how soon you would come out. I just got 20 bucks."

"You were betting?" Luke's jaw dropped. 

"Yes. And I won." She continued eating like nothing had happened. And the day went on. They ate, they watched a movie afterwords and they went to bed.

Luke opened his eyes to Han standing in the doorway. He bolted upright as soon as his brain processed what was happening. Han gestured to the window next to his bed. He quickly got out of bed and opened the blinds, he couldn't sleep without perfect unbroken darkness. The view from his bedroom was beautiful, consisting of an empty flower box and the normally dirt covered driveway. 

Today, everything was covered with a thin layer of snow. Fat snowflakes fell from the clouded sky. Despite the small amount of powdery cold, it was still mindblowing. It was only just barely November, and in Alabama.

"Did they cancel school?" He asked. 

"Yep. I'm so glad they're such wimps. I lived up in Canada for a few years during middle school. It regularly got below freezing around now. I don't think it's even hit freezing here." Han shrugged, "But, it means we can all have an awesome day today."

"Luke needs some new clothes." Neither of them had noticed Leia come in. She stood quietly by the door and had just spoken up. 

"Perfect. I'll take you shopping." Han swung his arm over Luke's shoulder. 

"But I don't need clothes."

"How long have you had those jeans that you wear all the time?" She asked. 

"Since seventh grade." He hung his head in shame. 

"You need new clothes." She repeated, "And Han is kind enough to take you shopping today."

"As long as I get to see how my baby's doing. Chewie's taking care of her right now." He smiled, "I hate driving my uncle's stupid Focus. I don't care how great the gas mileage is."

Han grinned wider when they agreed to let him see his, supposed, car. Luke changed out of his pajamas quickly, to keep Han from waiting for too long. Now that he thought about it, he did hate his usual baggy clothes. 

They stopped by a mechanic shop before going anywhere else. Inside a black man a bit older than Han greeted them. He had a bushy mustache and a full head of curly hair. 

"Lando." Han went up to him, "Been a while. How you been?" 

"Fantastic. Planning on visiting my folks come Thanksgiving." He told Han, "Jabba any better?" 

"Nope. Still sitting on his fat ass all day getting high and banging all the bitches at the strip joint down the road from his office." He groaned, "But I can't find another job right now, so I'm stuck with him."

"Does he still have that cat?" Lando asked. 

"If you mean the demon from the darkest depths of hell, then yes. And he sits on his desk every day and stares at anyone who walks in." Han complained. 

"Glad it's not me." He shook his head, "Anyway, Chewie's back with the Chevelle. I'm assuming that's why you're here." 

"You got it. Just checking up on her before heading off with Luke." He said and kept a strong arm around his shoulders to make sure he stayed close. 

"That's who this adorable little thing is. Where'd you pick him up at?" Lando kept walked, and they kept following. 

"He's actually my girlfriend's twin brother." He shrugged. Lando's lips curled into a smirk. 

"Bet that's fun."

"He's not my boyfriend." Han sighed, "Every since those identical twins, you think that that I'm dating everyone I introduce to you."

"Well, one was trans. I have to stay on my toes." Lando smiled. 

"Hey, she was a lovely young lady. And she even got SRS, so she's all girl." Han defended. Luke just enjoyed listening. 

"Yeah. I'm sure you're not just a kinky bastard that wanted some extra fun." Lando teased. 

"She isn't a goddamn fetish. But she is a very nice girl and we happen to be very good friends even still. She just happened to be born as Daniel. And she's legally Ella now." Han defended. He might seem like a cold-hearted ass that slept around and didn't remember their names. But he'd been in a steady relationship with Leia for a year now, and the only relationships Luke had ever heard him talk about lasted a long time and were healthier than most. Although they were more varied with who had how many participants, and there were a lot of partners to add into that equation. All lasted at least six months. 

"Whatever, you just keep telling yourself that." Lando said, "Anyway, here she is. She's pretty banged up right now, but Chewie's fixing her up."

"Look at her, Luke. Isn't she just perfect?" Han beamed. 

"She's real great." Luke tried faking a smile. This car was a piece of junk. Silver and black racing stripes down the open hood. Dents and scrapes covered the whole thing. The paint was peeling. Chewie was bent over the engine tinkering around. 

"Tone down the enthusiasm there." Han said, "I know it's not super impressive, but I've been through hell and back in this thing. And we've fixed it up quite a bit, it stopped running for a while, but we figured it out. And now, with a little TLC, we'll be back on the road again. Won't we, Baby?"

He stroked the roof of the car with a grin plastered on his face. Chewie snickered at him. 

"What kind of car is it?" Luke asked. 

"1967 Chevy Chevelle SS." Han told him, "How's it holding up, Chewie?" 

He flashed signs at him. 

"Oh, well keep trying. I promised her excellency to take Luke shopping today. He's got a snow day." Han explained. Chewie made a motion with his forefinger and thumb that reminded Luke of a Pikachu shooting lighting out of its cheeks, "Yeah I know, a snow day. It'll all be melted in half an hour in this heat. I better go though, I just wanted to know how the Falcon was doing. Remember to take breaks. You forget that a lot."

Chewie grunted. Han waved goodbye. He swung his arm around Luke's shoulder and walked out. His phone beeped at him and he pulled it out of his pocket to check. Han swore under his breath. 

"Sorry, kid. 'Fraid we've gotta go stop by work. Do you mind?" He bit his lip. Luke shook his head, "Thank God. Unfortunately you get to meet the ass that I work for, it'll only take a minute. Let's hope he doesn't think you're cute."

"Why not?" 

"If he does, it'll be hell for the both of us." Han stayed vague. We drove up to a big building and started inside. Luke didn't really get a chance to look around, but he managed to catch a glimpse of a few women in skimpy outfits walking around. Han averted his gaze to the ground. When they got to the office, Han knocked but still pulled Luke as close to him as possible. 

The man sitting in the chair inside was huge. His sides didn't fit inside the armrests of the chair. Fat hung over his shirt collar, hiding his neck. There was one woman wearing nothing but a thong, a bra, and a collar who was sitting on his lap. Another woman was kneeling next to the table with shorts that could barely be considered shorts and a top that barely covered her chest. She had a collar too, but she was also chained to the side of the desk. There was a cat walking around their legs. Red and missing some hair, it looked like it was picked up off the street and dropped in here. 

"Han, you didn't send me that project you were working on." His voice was rough and raspy. The room smelled like weed. 

"I know. The Internet at my apartment stopped working and it was my brothers birthday. I'll get it to you as soon as I can." Han promised, he started pushing Luke behind him. 

"Wait, who's that precious little boy you have with you?" Jabba asked. 

"No one."

"Come here, little one." He summoned. Luke gulped and walked forward, "What's you're name?" 

"Luke." He squeaked. Jabba brought him around to the other side of the desk and hand his jaw with his slimy hands. His licked his lips and opened his mouth to talk. 

"He's taken." Han spoke up first. Jabba raised an eyebrow. 

"By who?" He asked. 

"Me. That's my boyfriend. We were on a date when you asked me to come in." Han explained. Luke nodded furiously, even though he had no idea what he was talking about. 

"Shame. Well you can certainly give me a kiss goodbye I think." He pulled Luke's chin down as he protested.

~*~

"We're getting you tested for all of the STDs. I don't care how unlikely it is that you could get one for kissing. I bet he's swimming with them." Han told him while they sat in the car.

"Doesn't it take gallons of saliva to transmit anything." Luke asked. 

"Yeah."

"There was a lot of saliva, and I really need to brush my teeth, but there wasn't gallons of it." Luke calmed his nerves, "I don't need to get tested."

"Are you sure?" Han asked. Luke nodded. Once he calmed down, he started driving to the store to get Luke some new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't call me racist because I called Lando black. That has happened before. He's black, that's just a fact of life. Get over it.
> 
> And [here](http://www.classiccarsseller.com/media/uploads/cars/2015/2/11/1967-chevrolet-chevelle-silverblack/21.jpg) is the Falcon.

**Author's Note:**

> All the translations except for the German were done with Google. And we all know how awful that can turn out. So if I totally screwed one up then please let me know so I can fix it. It shouldn't be too bad because it's a short phrase, but even so.


End file.
